


Home

by NCSP



Series: A Family [2]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSP/pseuds/NCSP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'On Purpose'<br/>It has been a long time since Jimmy occurred at Thomas' home with a baby in his arms, and now what is lost must be rebuilt including a third person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

“’Dy!"

Thomas turned over into the sheets and kicked Jimmy to wake him up.

“’Dy!” the little girl cried clinging to the edge of the bed to pull herself up, and failed because the board came over her blonde head.

“’Dy! ‘Dy!” she moaned and Thomas kicked the sleeping beauty at his side again but he didn’t flinch; when the child began to cry he could no longer stand it and leaned over to lift her.

“Your father’s a wretch.” he sighed, taking her in his arms and rocking her gently ‘till the baby put an arm around his neck and began to suck her thumb “But, after all, he hasn’t had much sleep tonight.” he stretched and grinned, thanking for Charlie to be too young to understand.

“’Dy!” she repeated happily putting her little hand on his cheek.

“I’m not ‘Dy, he’s ‘Dy.” he said pointing to Jimmy.

“’Dy!”

“No, baby, not me.” he moved a pillow against the headboard of the bed and leaned on it with his back, sitting down and putting her on his knees, but the girl rebelled to him going to snuggle against his chest under his arm.

Thomas smiled, stroking her long golden curls. But in the meantime he kicked again the child’s father.

“What?” the blonde muttered curling under the covers.

“You’re a bad father. Your daughter wants you and you keep on sleeping.” he laid a hand on his shoulder to make him turn.

“It’s not even dawn…” he wailed remembering his daughter.

“Explain it to her.” he ran his finger over his bare arm.

"I'm going , I'm going ... " he muttered, turning to him and clashing with the girl who was dozing against the chest of Thomas "Looks like I won’t have to go far." he smiled at the sight of the child’s expression who was still sucking her thumb.

"She was crying" the elder said as to apologize for that weakness.

He sat going to lean against his shoulder, "And hast cuddle?"

"Children crying annoy me. " he tried again to pull up the barricades that had built up over many years to defend himself, but Jimmy knew him too well and knew that Thomas wasn’t able to resist when Charlie asked him something.

"Will you give her to me?"

"Now she's sleeping here ..." he ascertained playing with the girl’s hair which was rolling up around his fingers .

"So can I use you as a pillow too?" he asked with a sweet smile to see how Thomas was fond of the child.

"It depends She called me ‘Dy’, what do you have to offer?"

"How’s she called you?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Maybe we are a bit confusing her, maybe it would be better if ..."

"Your request for us to come and live here’s still valid?"

"Sure, but wouldn’t it be better if ...? "

"Perfect. Later I'm going to take the rest of our stuff." he leaned over to kiss him and then left again to burrow himself under the blankets, returning to sleep with an ease that Thomas envied him.

He looked at him puzzled. A couple of weeks before he’d asked him going to live together, and considering that his house was large and they’d already lived together there that seemed like the best place, but Jimmy was doubtful, not knowing if a similar situation would have been fine for Charlie; in the end they’d decided to try and Jimmy’ d prepared their bags and had moved there, at least so they could see how they were to live again side by side with one more person. Thomas in fact had set up a guest room as a child's bedroom without saying anything to Jimmy, and Charlie had proved to be enthusiastic about his new room and Thomas.

She had arrived at the point of call him for everything, crying to be taken up and be listened. Now on the coffee table lay a pile of unread newspapers which were just scanned in the first few pages before a certain blonde girl jumped on his lap and moved the poor newspaper.

And now that.

Now Charlie had come to call him "Daddy," and he felt a strange feeling of happiness at the centre of his chest, a feeling he had experienced very few times in his life.

In addition, the small one syllable spoken by the child had brought Jimmy to finally decide to go and live with him.

He smiled happily at the baby and quietly picked up the book he had left on the bed table, knowing that he couldn’t go back to sleep .

 

 

 

 

“’Dy!’” the little girl cried from the chair slamming his plastic spoon on the counter in front of her.

"I can’t read the paper for a moment ," asked a rather exasperated Thomas from the corner of the couch.

"No." she replied still banging the spoon ' Here, 'dy!"

He raised his eyes to heaven but caught up and sat down in front of her on the other side of the kitchen table, "So what do you want, my princess?"

"’Dy!" she smiled extending a hand in his direction.

"Nuisance." he replied, smiling at her and got up to take her in his arm, "You must have a snack , what do you want?"

"’malade." she said hugging him to keep hes balance on his arm.

"You always get dirty with the marmalade, don’t you want the cookies?"

"No."

"But the cookies are good." he tried to convince her having no desire to change her from head to foot.

“’kies and ‘malade.”

"You're smart, I have to admit it." he chuckled holding her with both his arms, "Do you promise to not get dirty?"

"’ep." she promised leaving a wet kiss on his cheek, for which Thomas softened.

"All right.” he conceded leaning toward the sideboard to bring marmalade, biscuits and a dish in which place the whole stuff; he remembered only at that moment that a bib would have dammed least part of the damage and then went to look for one while keeping the little girl in his arms, and at the end – seized by despair – he opted for a towel which ensured at her shirt.

"Now try not to get dirty too much. " he warned her, but the girl had already thrown herself on the open jar with a biscuit and had marmalade on all her cheeks.

"Charlie ... " he sighed, smearing his forehead and moving a strand that had fallen over his eyes.

"’ep?"

"... Nothing." he laughed collapsing on the table and resting his forehead on his crossed arms until he felt a sticky hand creep through his hair "No, Charlie." he protested escaping from the touch, but the child began to cry for this rebuff, firstly silently – her lower lip trembling – and then sobbing.

"No, no, do not cry, honey." he stood up again and took her in his arms, letting her dirtying his whole face and hair with her hands soiled of marmalade.

If there was one thing that Thomas couldn’t bear was hearing her cry, and every time the little girl began to sob in that way he couldn’t resist to get to do anything to make it stop and cheer her up.

"’Dy ..." she piped resting her cheek against his, her hands anchored through his hair now filled with marmalade.

"Never mind, baby, it doesn’t matter." he hugged her and patted her back, wrapping her with his big hands that covered her for the most part.

“’Dy ‘ngry? " she ssked worriedly looking at him with those eyes so similar to his own.

"No, honey, Daddy is not angry. " he placed a kiss on her forehead "Now come on, I have to wash your hands before combining other disasters." ignoring the nagging feeling that came from his hair he brought the child to the sink and made her sit on it, washing her hands by cleaning them with a damp cloth, "Here you go, all right." he took her again in his arms and led her on the couch, "Now what do you want to do, my princess?"

"’lay!" she said launching on the couch and throwing down the paper that Thomas had just folded.

"Okay, let's play." he sighed, " With what hat do you want to play?"

"With Polly," she pointed to the doll on top of the piano exacting that Thomas took it.

"At your service.” he brought her the doll and the child hugged her, hoping to be able to finally get to read the newspaper, but as soon as he sat down and retrieved the newspaper Charlie jumped on his lap.

“’ou too." she imposed handing him the doll.

"But it's your doll."

The child – little devil – looked at him sadly, her lower lip trembling slightly.

"Okay, I’ll play too, but you do not cry." he hugged her tight and surrendered to the child’s will until she fell asleep exhausted in his arms.

After about an hour Jimmy went home, tired from the long day of work that he couldn’t avoid as Thomas did because he was working at home with his computer, and was immediately greeted by Thomas, who handed him urgently the sleeping child.

"Hello to you too." He said confused taking Charlie in his arms.

"Take your daughter , I have to take a shower."

"What happened to your hair?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Your daughter likes to play with my hair when she’s marmalade on her hands. he explained after having turned his back and have headed for the bathroom.

The last thing he heard before opening the water was Jimmy 's laughter followed by Charlie’s silvery one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you haven't found too many mistakes, but if you have, please let me notice!


End file.
